


seongjoong- HUG

by lovleyoung



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: A lot of cursing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, use of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleyoung/pseuds/lovleyoung
Summary: "To me you are very precious, you can tell me today was tough. I am here, you suffered a lot, I love you. I will hug you."Seonghwa decides to come out to his parents. things didn’t turn out so well.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	seongjoong- HUG

**Author's Note:**

> heyyooo, I’m back! I’ve been procrastinating a LOT so this been in my drafts for quite a while. Trigger warning, this work does contain use of homophobic slurs so if you’re uncomfortable with that, i suggest you to read something else. without further ado, i hope you enjoy!

tears are running down seongwha’s face as he drives towards his and hongjoong’s apartment. _i’m so fucking stupid_ , he thinks, _why did i even tell them?_

he recalls how his parents reacted when he told them about having a boyfriend. his mom had slap him. never has his mom laid a hand on him. he touches his cheek and feels tears threatening to fall.

“that’s utterly ridiculous! you can’t be with a man, we’ve never raised you love like his!”, his mom shouted with a disgusted look.

“w-what-“, seongwha gets interrupted by his dad speaking.

“no son of mine will be a fag!”, he yells with venom layered in his voice. he looks at the boy with so much hatred.

seongwha couldn’t believe what his parents are saying to him. his parents. the people who raised and love him. they hate him. just because of who he loves.

“m-mom, dad, lets calm down, okay-“

“we’re disappointed in you. we don’t want a son who likes men, is disgusting. don’t ever come back here, we don’t want you”, seongwha feels his whole world crashing down.

what. the. actual. fuck. there’s no way his parents are serious. did they just disowned him? no, they can’t be fucking serious. but, the look on their faces and how vulgar they are is no joke.

“a-are you serious?”, seongwha voice cracks. “fine. if it really bothers you, i won’t ever come back here. if you don’t accept me, then at least respect me. but it seems both of you can’t do that.”, he turns to the door, grabs his coat on his way, and when he opens the door, he looks back at his parents.

his father has his arms crossed, a blank look on his face while his mother looks down, looking ashamed.

“don’t look for me, don’t call me, don’t try to even think of saying sorry. what you have said cannot be taken back. i really hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you can both accept me for who i am. i don’t know when that day comes, but i know it will come. goodbye.”, while trying to hold back from crying out, he closes the door and gets into his car.

when he gets in the driver’s seat, he turns it on and quickly drives towards the apartment.

_don’t think about it_ , seongwha tells himself. finally, he pulls into the parking lot of the complex. he turns off the engine and locks the car after he gets off. he gets into the elevator and walks towards his apartment. he gets his keys and unlocks the door.

seongwha was surprised to see hongjoong was home. normally, he’ll be at the studio and won’t come home until early in the morning. he’s on his laptop, sitting down between the couch and the coffee table.

hongjoong notices seongwha when he hears the door close. he looks up and can already tell that the older is not in a good mood. he closes his laptop and motions the older to sit beside him on the couch.

seonghwa brushes off his coat and and runs towards the younger, throwing himself onto him. hongjoong’s arms are around seonghwa, his right hand running through his hair. 

with how gentle hongjoong is, how he could see through him, how with him just saying, “let it out baby, i’m here for you”, seongwha couldn’t help but burst into tears. 

“t-they hate me, joong, they h-hate me! i’m just a disgusting person. i’m worthless, a piece of shit! they have every reason to hate me”, the older cries out. he feels the other tense at the words.

hongjoong suddenly cups seonghwa’s face, making him look up. seonghwa’s eyes go wide when the other suddenly kisses him.

seonghwa slowly wraps his arms around the other’s neck, hands linking. he closes his eyes and kisses back. 

they stay like that for a few moments, hongjoong lightly caressing the older’s cheeks, and seongwha slowly calms down.

hongjoong pulls from the kiss, resting his forehead with the other’s. “you good now?”, he asks. seongwha nods and gives him a small smile.

“listen to me. you are not worthless. you are not disgusting. don’t you ever say those things about yourself. why do you think i’m with you? because you are such an amazing person. you are so caring, lovely, and just so perfect”, seongwha feels like crying from the words that are leaving hongjoong’s mouth.

“i-i’m sorry baby. i’m so so sorry. i wasn’t thinking straight. please forgive me-“ he’s interrupted with a shush.

“shhh, it’s okay, don’t apologize. it’s alright”, hongjoong smiles at him. seongwha feels his heart ache and the sight. 

“it’s really upsetting that your parents don’t accept you, but if they really don’t want you because of who you love, i’m sorry my love but they can go fuck themselves. it’s their loss. it’s gonna be hard, but it’s the truth. all you can do is move on. and don’t worry, you have a ton of people you love and support you. it’s not the end of the world.”

“thank you joong, really. i fucking love you so so much. thank you for being here with me”, hongjoong takes seongwha’s hand and gives his ring finger a kiss.

“don’t thank me. it’s what lovers do, and you are my lover”, he gives the older a peck and signals him to stand up.

“let’s go to sleep, it’s really late. tomorrow, i’ll make you breakfast and we’ll spent all day together, does that sound nice?”, hongjoong asks him while taking his hand and leading both of them to their bedroom.

“yea, that’s sound perfect”, seongwha smiles once again. how lucky he is to have the best boyfriend.

they both change into their night clothes, do their night routine, and get into bed.

“joong?”, seongwha calls out. the younger hums, signaling him to continue. “c-can we cuddle?”, blush starts to creep on the boy’s face. hongjoong giggles at the offer. 

“baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed. of course i can cuddle you”, he once again wraps his arms around seongwha, his head on top of the other’s. the older nuzzles his face into hongjoong’s chest, breathing in his scent. 

“goodnight, i love you”, seongwha says before he feels sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, seongjoong makes me so soft:,)) if you ever need someone to talk to, my dms are always open!! i hope you have a good day/night/evening~
> 
> twt: l0vleyoung


End file.
